Amnesia Justine: Stone Roses
by Niar-Muse
Summary: A woman, bent on revenge, goes by the name of Rose Stone after Justine Florbelle. She has to get the suitors out. She has to. Rated for violence and colorful langue
1. Chapter 1

The sound of her large boots, crunching in the dried leaves and twigs, was hidden by the vast sounds of the wild nightlife in the woods surrounding her. She stopped and let go of the large, heavy, black plastic bag she had been dragging through the dark forest. Catching her breath she pulled the water proof jacket around her thin frame, wishing she wore something warmer, but alas the deed she was about to preform required her to not leave a trace of her DNA. Gripping the bag again she dragged it further into the dense forest, not minding the darkness as she remembered every tree, every stone, stream, dent and log that would threaten to trip her. After a few more twists and turns she made it to her destination, a hole in the dirt. The hole was about six feet deep, three feet across and around five feet in length, a large pile of dirt was on three of the four sides. She dropped the bag again and unzipped the iron zipper, digging into her pocket she pulled out her revolver and laid it in Justine's cold clammy hands. Zipping the bag back up she rolled the body into the hole and began dumping dirt until it was as even as the ground around it. She then covered the spot with leaves and twigs along with some stones to make it realistic, standing up from her work she turned and walked back the way she came, making sure to cover up her tracks.

She walked until she found a hollow tree, reaching into the tree she pulled out her red converse and a very dark gray hooded jacket with constellations on the inside of the hood. Slipping out of the large boots, black rubber overalls and jacket she quickly put on her shoes and jacket. Exiting the woods she almost made it to her gray sport sedan when a familiar voice questioned from behind "Rough night ?" Stone turned and smiled lightly, "Just needed some fresh air officer, I'll be heading back now." With that the officer nodded "Be safe now." Stone watched him leave and let out a sigh when he was gone. Too close. Getting in her car, Stone drove through dark streets with her thoughts on one thing "I need to get them out.".


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! This hasn't been updated for a while! However now it will be updated as you can see, this is a new chapter. So I do not own Amnesia Justine or any product of Amnesia. **

Rose drove away from the forest, her entire body was shaking from what she had just done. What if they found her? What if it was too late? She rolled down a window, maybe the cool night air would calm her down. It didn't. The damp, misty air reminded her of the three days she had spent in that hell hole. Her only companion was the oil lantern and the trapped men.

She shook her head and pulled up to Florbelle manor, the car engine died down as she pulled out her flash light. Rose didn't need the lantern that sat empty in the backseat, instead she walked to the trunk of her car and opened it, pulling out the dark colored duffel bag. Rose turned to the manor and remembered what drew her there.

Rose had woken up, on the ground of a damp cold stone cell. Though dark she could dimly see the outline of a person outside the iron bars. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were gone. Rose sat up and looked around her, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she quickly made out the shape of a bed and an old phonograph hooked up to a rope. She looked up and saw a lantern hanging from the rope. Jumping up she grabbed the brass lantern and heard the swish of oil inside, she could light it later. Rose pushed on the iron bars with all her might. They didn't budge. Trapped with no escape she finally turned the handle on the phonograph. The old machine came to life as the voice of a woman reached her ears, "Bienvenue, you are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will server you no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past." Rose knew that voice from somewhere…. "I bid you welcome to my Cabinet of Perturbation. It is my study of the human psyche - specifically yours. A set of recordings have been prepared to chaperone you through the chambers ahead." She looked at the iron bars, was there a way out? "There are a few parts to this study and it is up to you - not only to pass, but figure out what elements are important. Please go on, move into the next chamber." With that the iron gate swung open as Rose began walking away from the cell almost missing the last part of the phonograph's message "Just remember they can all be saved, there is always a way."

Rose shivered at the memory as she walked around the manor to the set of doors leading to the cellar. There were chains across the handles that could be easily cut apart. Reaching into her bag, Rose pulled out the pair of bolt cutters and shakily cut the chains. "Here goes something." Rose whispered as she opened the cellar doors and turned on her flashlight, descending into the inky darkness.

She had been walking through the dark hallways, the lantern had died long ago and she hadn't been able to find oil yet. The hallways were silent, save for her feet against the stone floor and her breathing. Rose's stone grey eyes had gotten used to the darkness by now as she turned a corner, the wall had collapsed what looked like years ago. A broken ladder stuck out of the rubble as she tugged on the ladder. "I think I could use this somewhere." Rose thought as she moved on down a moon lit hallway. She could hear someone else close to her. Maybe she could escape.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Leave a review telling me your thoughts. I'll be seeing your next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, sorry for not posting on this for a while. Major writers block and stuff, the usual business. Now though, I have another chapter and to clear up a few things for you guys we'll find out stuff about Rose!  
Anyways, I do not own Amnesia:Justine. I only have the rights to Rose! Lets get started.**

Rose shivered as she entered the next room, it reminded her of a castle dungeon. The cold stone floor padded against her bare feet as she took a hesitant step into the room. A voice broke through the eerie silence.  
_"Is that you? My love?"  
_Rose jumped as she heard chains dragging against the ground towards her, she dove into the nearest open cell and prayed that what ever was nearby wouldn't see her. The chains clanked towards her as Rose placed a hand on her fast beating heart. Her eyes glazed over in fear as a dull ring began to echo through her thoughts.  
It was a man... or what might have been left of him.  
Pale, scarred skin, stretched across the bones, blood seeping out of open wounds. Eyes, black empty holes in the face, blood ran down his face like tears, gathering and drying on the iron wheel like clasp around his neck. Chains were on his feet as he called out again, his voice hopeful.  
_"You came for me! Where did you go? Come back!"  
_Rose shook in fear as the man came close to the cell she was hiding in, she let out an involuntary whimper when her nose registered the smell of rotting flesh. The man turned his head towards her and smiled.  
_"Is that you I hear?"  
_Rose slammed her hands over her mouth and tried to hold back the stinging tears that pricked her eyes, the man looked around calling for her as Rose silently watched him leave.  
"Hello!? Is anybody there!? Please! Help me!" A muffled voice called out as Rose ran from her hiding place towards a cell on the other side of the room.  
It was a solid metal door, kinda like the ones in the severe help wards of a mental hospital. There was a small barred open window that let Rose look into the room, there was a man tied to the table, a bag over his head and a spear like device hanging over him.  
"G-give me a moment! I'll be in there soon!" Rose called through the bars as she searched for a way to get the man out, there was a lever by the door, but that might trigger the spear mechanism...  
Rose heard the other man enter again as her heart caught in her throat at his next words.  
_"W-why did this happen?" _  
Rose turned and found that the man stood a few feet from her, pain and hurt adorning his features. She let out an involuntary scream.  
The man looked up at her, rage and anger filled what was left of his face as he ran towards her. Rose managed to dodge him as the man stumbled into the metal door, making a huge dent in it. The man seemed to be in pain as Rose stepped away, she felt bad.  
Taking a hesitant step forwards Rose held up her hands in a calming gesture.  
"I-its alright... I'm sorry. I-I'm a friend." Rose stuttered gently as she crouched before the man.  
"_Justine? You came back for me_!" The man cried as he reached for Rose.  
"Justine?" Rose thought as she took the mans hand gently in hers "No. My name is Rose Stone... I'm going to get you all out of here." Rose said as she stood with the man and looked towards the one in the cell.  
"I'll be back in a while alright, when I get out I will come back for you. I promise." Rose promised as the man moved his head in an awkward nod.  
Rose turned to the other side of the room, there was a hole in the ceiling that was big enough for her and looked like she could put the broken ladder there, if only she could reach it.  
xXx  
It all felt like that was years ago to Rose as she crawled through a hole leading to her cell, falling on the bed with a thump, effectively breaking the wooden frame as she gasped from the pain of the collision. She sat up with a searing pain in her back from when she had met Basile... or was it from her run in with Malo trying to eat her face? Rose didn't know, instead she rubbed it gently and picked up her bag which had fallen a few feet away from her. Before she left the cell she took the cylinder from the gramophone and placed it in her bag as she turned and left the tiny cell of horrors.  
She turned on her flashlight and called out silently at first, getting louder though as she neared the room containing more of the cells.  
"Alois? ?" Rose called as she swept her flashlight across the room, the dent in the door was still there and so was as he lifted his head up towards her.  
"Rose?" the bound man called as she ran over, digging in her bag for the pair of bolt cutters.  
"Yes. I'm here, let me get you out! Give me a moment." Rose said quickly as she cut through the bars within seconds and reached in, blindly groping for the door lock. Her hand fell against the door lock as she turned it and swung the door open, was trying to unbind himself as Rose walked over and worked on the nearest bind.  
"T-thank you Rose." said as she pulled the bag off his head and walked back to the cell room with him on her back, seeing as he was very weak.  
"Do you think that you can get to my car?" Rose asked as she lifted the man into the hole in the ceiling, he nodded down at her.  
"I believe I can. Say what year is it?"  
"2001, December." Rose replied as she began to walk from the room "I'm going back for the others, get to the car and use the first aid kit in the glove compartment." Rose instructed as she adjusted her bag and nodded goodbye to the Doctor before running back towards the other room, all the while calling for Alois.  
_"Rose? Is that you?_" Alois asked as he left one of the cells, his voice barely above a whisper now as Rose ran to him.  
"Yeah it's me. Let me get you taken care of." Rose whispered as she reached into her bag, instead of grabbing the bolt cutters she reached for a set of small garden shears that would be more than strong enough to break through the rusted metal ring around his neck "Stay still for a moment." Rose whispered as she clipped through the metal easily and bandaged him up in gauze, trying to stop most of the bleeding.

**Okay! I have finished this chapter! What do you think? I tried to answer a few questions I got and sorry if some of the characters seem OOC this is what I can do at least. Anyways I'll see you next time! **


End file.
